On The Ride
by n1c0le
Summary: Via's story and her point of view during the episodes Tia, Via, or Me...Uh and Get Ready to GoGo. Pheely and Vowen.


**Author's Note: **_This is my first attempt at a Phil of the Future fanfiction. I wanted to do something different, so I sort of re-wrote Tia, Via, or Me...Uh and Get Ready to Go-Go based on Via's point of view. I really liked Via and wished she had been on more episodes than just two! Oh yeah, and this fic is **Vowen** (Via/Owen) and **Pheely** (Phil/Keely duh lol). Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing related to Phil of the Future. Except for a copy of that Gadgets & Gizmos DVD lol.

* * *

I cried for weeks when I found out that my father was being stationed in America.

Since my mother had died when I was very young and I had no siblings, I had to go with him. I had to leave the UK and everyone I knew. I had never been across the ocean, and, under different circumstances, I would be ecstatic to see the States. But because I had to leave my school and all of my friends, I was miserable.

It sucks being the daughter of someone in the Royal Navy.

I tried not to seem so pessimistic about our new life in California for my Dad. But everything was so different. It was so strange seeing people drive on the wrong side of the road, and hearing those American accents that I had grown up with on the television. In real life they sounded even funnier.

The palm trees were beautiful and the weather was quite nice, I had to admit. But I knew it was going to take me a long time to get settled here in Pickford. My father enrolled me in the local secondary school---which they call "high school" here—and I was to start just two days after moving in to our new house. With everything changing all at once, I hadn't had time to even think about what to wear or anything. I was used to wearing uniforms in school. Now, however, I could wear what I want. I was always in to fashion, but I had no idea what they really wore here in America.

I went to the Pickford mall by myself, as I still knew nobody but my father in the entire bloody country. I always felt more at ease when I shopped, so it was good therapy for me. I studied their wardrobe, and was glad it was not too different from the clothes I owned.

"Are you ready for your first day, pumpkin?" my father asked me the morning of my first day at an American school.

I wasn't, but I put on a smile just for him. "I think so, Dad."

"You'll do just fine," he told me, getting back to his newspaper.

I ate my breakfast and set off for school. It was just a few blocks away—Dad had pointed it out to me the day before. So I insisted upon walking. I think that he was a bit relieved at that, actually, as he still wasn't accustomed to driving on the right side of the road. Plus, he was busy as always.

I wore a sweater and trousers, as that seemed the tamest outfit I owned. I wanted to blend in as much as possible. I tried to cheer up, trying to make myself believe that it was going to be a good first day.

As soon as I got there, I headed up to the main office to get my schedule. Luckily, the office was easy to find. I gave the secretary my name.

"Ah, yes, Olivia," she smiled warmly at me. "Welcome to H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School. And to America."

"Thank you," I gave her a big grin. She was sweet. I hoped everyone was this friendly.

"Here's your schedule," she handed me a yellow sheet. "And at the top you'll see your locker number and combination. If you have any questions about your schedule, just come see me or your homeroom teacher, Mr. Meschersmidt."

"Thanks," I took the schedule and left the office. "Here I go," I said under my breath, looking out at the crowded hallway.

I fought my way down the hall and found my locker after only a few minutes of searching. Impressed with myself, I cheekily looked around. Everyone seemed to be chatting with friends, laughing and joking. I sighed and squinted down at my combination. 5-22-18. Piece of cake.

Of course, it took me three tries for it to open. Not that I had any books yet to put in it.

_Well, that was a waste of time_, I said to myself. I took out my schedule and began the search for my homeroom.

I went straight to the teacher, a strange-looking man with a pompous look on his face.

"Mr. Meschersmidt?" I asked.

"Yes?" he shoved whatever he was reading into his desk, looking suspicious.

"Um, I'm new," I said to him.

"Ah yes, Olivia," he said, jotting something down on a piece of paper. He looked up at me and stroked his moustache. "You may have a seat."

First of all, I wondered why he had a fake accent. Secondly, I looked around, wondering where I should sit. He hadn't said there was assigned seating, so I assumed any open seat would do.

I sat in the front, which seemed to be the only row that was free. I felt a little uncomfortable as all of the other students gabbed with their friends and I sat alone in silence.

Suddenly, the television flickered on and everyone went silent as a pretty blonde appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, I'm Keely Teslow with your news," she spoke confidently.

"She is so hot," I heard one guy say behind me.

"Isn't she going out with Diffy?" his friend responded.

"I don't know," the first guy responded. "Either way, she's a major babe."

I rolled my eyes at their obviously low IQ and listened to the news. At least lunch sounded edible. That was a good thing.

The bell rang before I knew it, and I looked back down at my yellow schedule. Science. In the science lab.

_Okay, I can do this on my own_, I thought to myself. I bit my lip and started my way down the hall. Towards the end of it, I finally found what looked to be like a lab. The science lab perhaps? The door was open, so I decided to go in and have a look.

Inside were two boys and a bunch of video equipment. Definitely not the science lab.

"Whoops…this isn't the science lab," I said aloud, glancing from the room to my schedule and back to the room again.

"Really? 'Cause I'm sensing a little chemistry," one of the boys responded. He was a tall blonde with a sort of goofy smile.

I didn't have a chance to even roll my eyes before the other one, a short dark-haired boy, said, "And I'm sensing some toxic pick-up lines. Ignore him, this is the broadcast lab." He shoved his friend jokingly.

"Sorry, it's my first day," I told him.

"Transfer student?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded. "My Dad's in the Royal Navy." I glanced over at the tall blonde again. He gave me a puzzled look. I could obviously tell he wasn't that bright. I looked over at the brunette, but he looked just as puzzled. Guys. They're the same in every country, aren't they?

I found my eyes drifting back to the blonde. "…the English one?" I hoped that would ring a bell for them.

I saw them nod as if they understood but gave each other looks of "what the hell is she talking about?"

_Oh, nevermind_, I thought to myself. "Anyway, we move around a lot. It's kind of hard to make friends." The only thing was that usually we move around to other places in the UK…other parts of England. Scotland. I was in Ireland for a year. I even spent a few months in France. The shopping was amazing there. Anyway, I was always at least somewhat close to my childhood friends. But I never made many anywhere else because once I started to, we would move. This whole California thing had completely sprung up out of nowhere, and I knew this was going to be the hardest place for me to get settled in.

"No, it isn't. You just made two," the short one. He extended his hand to me. "Phil."

I was pleasantly surprised. Maybe California wasn't going to be so terrible. Smiling, I shook his hand.

"Smooth talker here is Owen," Phil jerked his head to gesture towards the tall blonde boy.

"As in '_oh when did this guy get so handsome_'?" Owen leered towards me.

"Or '_oh when will this guy give it a rest'_?" Phil retorted.

"Ah, well, I'm Via," I told them both. "Olivia, actually. But I like Via."

"I like Via, too," Owen said, looking at me.

I glanced away sort of uncomfortably. Thank goodness the bell rang.

"Oops, gotta go, don't want to miss cheerleading practice," Owen said, gathering his stuff.

_Cheerleading?_

As soon as he left, I looked at Phil. "He's a cheerleader?"

"No," he answered.

_Ooh, I get it._ In some way I was kind of relieved. And I didn't know why. Strange…

"Looking good, Keel!" I heard Owen's voice far behind me as a blonde walked into the room.

The blonde sighed and then looked right at Phil. "Hey Phil, don't forget, we're going shopping together after school."

Phil didn't look too happy about this. "Keely, look, there are some things you are better of going with another…" he trailed off and I swear I saw something click in his head. "Via!" he practically shouted and pointed at me.

I was completely lost.

"Via, have you met Keely? Keely, Via," Phil pushed the two of us in closer together. It was then that I realized that she was the same blonde who had read the news on the telly in homeroom.

"Hey," Keely smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back.

This was slightly awkward.

"I bet you two have a ton in common together," Phil said quickly.

"Really?" I looked at Phil. That would be great if it was true. I could really use a gal friend to do girl things with.

"Oh yeah. You guys will be good friends. The kind of friends that are going to want to do a lot of girl-based things together," he said quite convincingly.

"Like…what?" Keely asked.

"Like...getting your hair done," he said.

"I cut it myself," I told them. I never really trusted anyone with my hair.

Keely just nodded. I bet she was a little weirded out by that.

"Lighting scented candles," Phil went on.

"My Dad doesn't allow them. He's allergic to femininity," I responded. Actually, I just think it reminds him of my mother and it depresses him. He misses her a lot. I miss her too, even though I was too young to remember her before she died.

"Painting and glazing ceramic bunnies?" Phil looked desperate.

Oh boy did that remind me of this nutty old nanny I used to have. It totally brought it all back and I heard an "Ew" escape from my lips.

Phil sighed heavily, looking out of ideas.

"Oh well," Keely shrugged. She looked back at Phil. "Ah, don't forget. Mall. Later."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that shoe sale," I heard Phil mumble sarcastically.

Oh my God, did he just say what I think he said? "Shoe sale?" I lit up.

"Yeah," Keely replied.

"Yes…yes, shoe sale!" Phil got excited. "Big shoe sale! Huge shoe sale!"

"What are you looking for?" I asked Keely.

She was looking for the _exact_ same shoes _I_ was looking for. I mean, exactly. To the T. I had been looking for them for ages.

"Yeah and no rubber on the heels so they—"

"CLICK WHEN YOU WALK!"

I was so excited. I felt us totally connect just then. It was great!

We jumped up and down excitedly.

"I saw them online," I told her. "I almost died."

"I did die! I totally passed away. My ghost had to dial 9-1-1," Keely said matter-of-factly.

I grinned happily.

"Come on!" she took my arm.

We chatted a mile-a-minute with each other as we walked down the hall. It was so great. The two of us actually had a lot in common—mostly shopping. It turns out that it was her favourite hobby, too. From then on, I was glad I was in Pickford.

Keely and I became great friends. I became pretty close with Phil and Owen, as well. Phil and Keely had been best friends for awhile.

But it was so obvious to see that both of them wanted more. I once asked Keely during lunch if she and Phil had ever kissed.

"What!" she yelped as if she had never thought about it before. Such a lie. Her cheeks turned bright red. "We're, we're best friends!"

"Okay, okay," I hid my smile. "I was just wondering."

Her blush lasted throughout the whole lunch period.

Phil was a really nice guy. He was cute, too. He was all Keely's though. I knew from the second I saw Phil and Keely interact that he was off limits. I thought they were adorable together. I hoped that they would get together soon. They just had to stop being so stubborn and realize what they had right in front of them.

I learned that most of the school thought they were a couple already. I didn't deny or confirm it. I just smiled when I heard talk of them. I can't believe they didn't realize that they were being talked about. I even heard my English teacher comment about the two of them once!

It was silly, this game that they play. I decided I was going to help them get together. Not in an obvious way, but just in little ways.

Then, the dance happened.

"So, you know who you are gonna ask to the dance on Friday?" Keely had asked me that morning.

I had only been there for barely two weeks. I still hardly knew anyone but her, Phil, and Owen. "It's never good being the new girl when it comes to dances," I explained to her. "Everybody's already matched up." I applied some lipgloss to my lips. "So the only guys that are left are the ones nobody wants."

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't asked anybody yet, either," Keely replied.

I wanted to laugh. Was she really in that much of a denial? "Oh please," I shut my locker door. "You know you're gonna ask Phil." It was so ridiculously obvious.

Keely looked innocently puzzled. "Phil?" she asked like she had no idea who I was talking about. "Diffy?"

I just gave her that Look.

She sighed, coming clean. "Okay. I want to, but…this isn't a casual _mall_ date. I-It's a dance date. Asking him is…" she sighed, "_complicated_."

I was about to tell her she was being stupid and there was no way he would say no. I probably would have babbled on about how obvious it was that the two of them were in love and should just get together already before I pull the hair out of my head, but this younger girl interrupted me. I later found out that it was Phil's younger sister, Pim.

"There's nothing complicated about asking a guy to a dance," she said uber-confidently. "First, you show him a little leg." She tripped some kid walking down the hall. His books and papers went flying everywhere and he let out a "hey!"

Keely and I both looked startled.

"Then—after he's fallen for you—you sweet talk him," Pim went on as if she did this on a daily basis. She turned to the guy she had tripped, who was still on the floor. "Yo! Freckles! You're taking me to the dance this Friday!"

"Yeah right. In my never-in-a-million-years mobile," the guy scoffed, picking up his scattered belongings.

"What's wrong, you don't like the trippy-trippy?" Pim asked.

I personally think she's insane. Seriously.

The boy walked away.

Keely and I exchanged mortified glances. _Note to self: ask Keely just HOW Pim is related to Phil._

To my surprise, some other guy came over and asked Pim to the dance. She turned him down quite harshly.

"That is _so_ not how you walk on the moon," Pim rolled her eyes and left.

She's _definitely_ insane.

Suddenly, Phil was across the hall, getting stuff out of his locker. Keely and I both spotted him at the same time. And, he was alone. This was definitely Keely's chance.

I grabbed her arm. "Go ahead, ask him!" I took her over to him myself so she wouldn't have the chance to make up some lame excuse.

Phil smiled at us when he noticed us standing there in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted us casually.

I made up some dumb reason for leaving and, squeezing Keely's arm to silently tell her good luck, I quickly ran off to let fate run its course.

So, it was settled. Phil and Keely were going to the dance together. She couldn't wait to tell me. I was so happy that she had actually asked him. I wanted full details, but, of course, it was turned back to me. She told me I had to hurry up and ask somebody to the dance so we could all go together. I told her that I would.

The next day, when she found out I was still dateless, she didn't look impressed.

"You haven't asked anybody to the dance yet?" she repeated my words, looking disappointed.

I tried to make her see. "I only really know two boys here. Phil and—"

Owen appeared out of nowhere. "Ahoy, ladies!"

I sighed to Keely, my point now quite clear. "You see my problem?"

Owen sat down next to me. "What do you think of the new school flag?" he asked, looking serious.

The two of us turned our heads to look up at the flagpole. There was a pair of what looked to be underpants, flowing in the wind.

My jaw dropped. "Are those underpants?" I asked incrediously.

"Yes, they are, mmm-hmm," Owen looked quite proud. "A nice, fresh pair for the entire student body."

Keely and I both looked disgusted.

"Wanna hear the new pledge?" he turned to us excitedly.

"No!" we both yelled immediately.

"There's the bell, better go to math!" I stood up quickly.

"I didn't hear a bell," Keely said blondely.

I touched her leg. "Work with me." I ran off. I had to get away from Owen. He disgusted me.

And intrigued me.

Which confused me. And angered me because it confused me.

He was such a kid. Always goofing off. Yet there was just something about him that was… what was the word…

_Endearing_, maybe?

It frustrated me. And it frustrated me even more when I felt a twinge of jealousy when I heard that Phil couldn't make it to the dance after all and Keely was now going with Owen.

Why was I jealous!

I heard through talk in the hall that Phil could now go to the dance, and as soon as I found out this news I sought him out.

He was in the video lab with Owen. Actually, I almost walked right into Owen.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he exclaimed when he saw me.

I would have smiled if he wasn't currently going to the dance with my closest friend.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" I exclaimed back half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes when he left and sat myself down next to Phil, ready with my proposition.

He looked very sullen.

"You don't look so good," I commented.

"It's, uh, it's kind of personal," he said slowly.

I could tell it was about Keely.

"Listen," I said, avoiding the Keely subject altogether. "Since you're dateless and my fear of rejection has prevented me from asking anyone yet…"

"Sure, yeah, I'll go with you, why not," Phil actually smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't asking. I was just sharing something personal," I teased him.

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid. I guess he didn't get British humour.

"I'm kidding, I'm asking. _Please_ don't say no," I said.

He smiled and laughed then, finally getting it. I laughed with him.

And so it was settled. Phil and I were going to the dance. And so were Owen and Keely.

That was definitely messed up.

"Oh, Via!" Keely ran to me later that day, when the last bell rang. I was at my locker, trying not to think about my jealousy and pulling books out of my locker.

"What?" I asked. She looked really upset.

"I shouldn't have asked Owen to the dance," she said to me. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What?" I was so confused.

She sank down onto the floor against the lockers, and I joined her, sitting on my knees.

"Well, it turns out that now Phil _can _go to the dance. But I asked Owen just because he's my only other close guy friend, you know? I mean, I just asked him because Phil couldn't go. But now Phil _can _go and I _really _want to go with him. Since I asked Owen, I can't take that back or anything. And I think I really hurt Phil because of it. And…oh…it's just a mess," Keely scrubbed her face in her hands and let out a monstrous sigh. "I just don't even want to go to this stupid dance anymore," she mumbled.

Now was _definitely _not a good time to tell her that Phil and I were actually going to the dance together. But I had to tell her, right? I mean… what if she heard it from somebody else? Like _Owen_?

I bit my lip. "Actually…"

Keely looked up at me, crestfallen.

"Er…uh…you know how I only know Phil and Owen, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, since Owen isn't available and Phil is now… I kind of asked Phil," I said slowly.

Keely looked shocked for a minute. A few emotions graced her face for a split second, but it was quickly covered with a fake smile. "Oh, that's…that's great, Vee. I'm glad. Now the four of us can go together."

"Yeah," I said. I could tell she wasn't very happy about this. I was about to tell her that it didn't mean anything, that Phil and I were just friends, that I didn't like Phil at all in that way, and that I knew he and she were supposed to be together, but she stood up suddenly.

"Well, I, uh, should get going. I'll give you a call later. Maybe we can go dress shopping," she didn't sound very enthusiastic about it.

"Uh…yeah, great," I said to her. "But Keel—"

"Later!" she gave me a half-smile and rushed off.

I sighed. She was obviously upset that I was going with Phil.

And she didn't call me that night, either.

I went dress shopping by myself. But I was surprised that Keely made plans for us for the night of the dance. She actually wanted me to come over so that the two of us could get ready together. I was glad she didn't seem angry or anything anymore.

Unless she was just good at hiding it.

I bought this light purple dress and I have to admit I looked pretty good. But Keely…she looked amazing. I knew Phil would totally freak. I smiled to myself, kind of excited to see his reaction to her. The two of them were so funny, dancing around their feelings together.

"Ready?" Keely asked when she finished applying her lipstick. I added my shawl and nodded.

"Ready."

We went to the Diffy's house just before 8:00. We were going to be fashionably late for the dance.

Phil's mother answered the door and when she opened it she gasped. "You two look fantastic," she complimented us with a huge smile on her face.

We smiled gratefully in return and walked into the house together.

"Don't they boys?" Mrs. Diffy continued, and Keely and I looked each other, both slightly uncomfortable at being the center of attention.

That's when I swear time stood still for Phil and Keely. Their eyes met and they shared this really long moment, just staring at each other. I could practically see Phil drooling. It was really cute. I wanted to giggle, but I stopped myself. I looked over at Owen to see what he thought of his date.

But he wasn't looking at Keely.

I swear my heart stopped when I saw all of his attention focused on me. I mean, I looked good, but Keely looked **wow**. And he was gawking at _me_.

I was completely flustered. My cheeks heated up and I looked away quickly, avoiding his eyes which I could still feel on me.

Owen said some lame thing to Mrs. Diffy but I couldn't really hear it, as my heart was still pounding in my ears. I shook myself out of my daze and looked over at Keely. She was still staring at Phil.

"Okay, before I take you to the dance let's take some pictures. Everyone, come on, couple up. Here we go," Mr. Diffy was suddenly rushing us along.

Keely and I quickly walked over to the boys. Not thinking, she went over to Phil and I went over to Owen. I took us a few beats to realize what we had done, and there was an awkward scuffle as we rearranged ourselves. My cheeks burned again as Keely and I had to switch places.

"Hurry it up, Dad," Phil said once we were in place. He was probably unhappy about having Keely so far away from him.

I smiled. They were so cute.

I swear that Mrs. Diffy read my mind.

"Hey, I know, why don't we get a picture of Phil and Keely together," she suggested.

The two of them looked very uncomfortable as Owen and I left them alone.

"Scootch together, you guys," Mr. Diffy told them, adding to their discomfort.

I grinned. So Phil's parents could see it, too. I'm glad not _everyone_ was as blind as Phil and Keely seemed to be!

It was such a cute picture; I wanted to ask for a double. But I kept my mouth shut. Plus, I was busy sneaking glances at Owen. And I know he kept looking at me. I could feel his eyes. They burned, but in a good way. I kind of liked it.

I was starting to scare myself a little bit.

Especially when I admitted to myself that I thought Owen looked hot in his suit.

The ride to the dance was very quiet. Owen didn't even crack corny jokes or anything. There was an air of unease with the four of us. Phil was in the passenger seat, next to his father. Mr. Diffy was humming to the radio, which was on so low that I couldn't even tell what song was playing. Keely was staring down at her shoes. I was actually in the middle, between both her and Owen. The car jerked once when taking a turn and my hand ended up on Owen's thigh as I tried to steady myself. My cheeks blushed at that.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he responded without a joke or anything.

I raised my eyebrows when I didn't hear any other comment from him, and glanced up. He was looking over at me with a serious expression.

Our eyes met.

"You look nice," he said to me, still completely serious.

Surprised isn't strong enough a word for how I felt at that moment. "Thanks," I said sincerely.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the drive there.

The four of us walked in. The gym actually looked really nice. People were dancing, snacking, laughing, talking, and looked like they were having an overall good time.

"So, uh, would you like to dance?" Keely asked.

"I'd love to," Phil answered.

Awkward. Very awkward.

"… watch you and Owen dance," Phil covered quickly, clearly bummed out. "Via and I are going to go get some drinks…um…right now." He led me over to the beverage table.

I sighed. This wasn't working out the way it should be. I could see fate shaking its fist.

I had some punch and looked over at Phil. He was staring jealously as Keely and Owen danced. Owen looked like he was having a grand old time by himself. Keely was dancing half-heartedly, trying to see what Phil was doing.

It was quite comical, actually.

Owen was clearly in his own little world, this cute childish expression on his face. Keely and Phil were longing together. And I was like the only audience, watching this dramatic movie play out right on this dance floor.

Phil drew his eyes away from Keely long enough to give me a sad smile.

I sighed, knowing I had to do something. So I walked over to Owen and Keely and asked Keely if she would mind if I cut in. Keely looked grateful and went to go sit down. Owen smiled at me and I smiled back.

He danced crazily, but I thought it was funny and kind of charming in a way. So I cut loose and had fun with him. It was actually enjoyable.

After a bit, I got tired and went to go get some more punch. But as soon as I was done, Phil had me come dance with him while Owen and Keely danced. Of course, we had to dance right next to them.

Not that I minded.

As we danced, I noticed that Phil and Keely kept adverted their eyes, trying not to look at each other. They weren't talking. It was ridiculous.

So, I had to do something.

Thinking fast was a talent of mine. So I put it to work. "So…did you hear the football team's locking themselves into the equipment closet?"

"What, who would want to—" logical Phil began.

But my bait wasn't dangling in front of him.

"No way!" Owen immediately looked interested.

"Yeah, they're at 26. They need one more bloke to break the school record for Handsome Town High."

"Haha…I'm there," Owen said and quickly took off.

I smiled to myself. Score.

"Oh no, my coat's in that closet!" I feigned concern. "Uh, Phil, dance with Keely," I pushed him over to her and quickly took off after Owen.

I wanted to stay and watch what happened, but I had to go find Owen first.

"Owen, stop!" I called to him as he was in the hall.

He turned around. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Wait a minute…you made that up, didn't you?"

I was surprised he figured it out before getting to the equipment closet.

"Yeah," I gave him an apologetic look.

"It's cool," he didn't even ask why, and held his arm out for me.

Smiling, I took it, and we walked back to the dance. I looked over and saw that Phil and Keely were talking together, sitting down.

Owen saw this, too, and shrugged. "Let's go get some snacks."

"Alright," I agreed to this and the two of us walked to the snack table. He offered me a cookie, but I declined it, and he took a bite of it.

"Sorry for making up that whole thing about the closet," I said to him. "I just wanted to get them talking again." I looked over at Phil and Keely, who were now smiling at each other.

_Yay me!_

"Well, hey, it was better than my plan," Owen said, grabbing for another cookie.

I stopped. Looking up at him, I asked, "_You_ wanted to help them? That doesn't sound like you." Now, _this_ was a new side to him.

"Oh, the O-Dawg comes in many flavors," he replied. "Thoughtful just being one of them."

I rolled my eyes. Nevermind. Same old Owen.

But I had to ask. "What was your plan?"

"Same as yours. Except in mine you had a," he laughed to himself, "a giant tarantula on your neck and we had to go to the hospital." He laughed again, amusing himself.

I smiled at his amused laughter but touched my neck, practically feeling spider legs on me. Oh, gross.

"Is there a tarantula with you?" I suddenly jumped off the table.

"No, no," he shook his head, swallowing the last of his cookie. "I was going to get one from the science lab."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or disgusted.

His eyes got serious again. "You want to dance?"

I looked over at Phil and Keely. They were still talking. And the song just changed to a slow song.

"Sure," I replied.

He took my hand and led me on to the dance floor. He placed his hands at my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Wow, he's tall_, I thought to myself, craning my neck to look up at him.

He gave me this really sweet smile, and I knew it was worth the neck pain. I swear, I felt myself melting.

_Oh, God, Via. Don't fall for Owen. He's crazy! _I chided myself.

"You don't look nice, like I said earlier," he said suddenly.

"What?" my eyebrows knit together. Why would he—

"You look beautiful," he said in this quiet, sincere, un-Owen-like way.

And I felt myself ignore my inner pleading and fall.

As I pressed my face against his chest, he hugged me to him as we swayed to the music. He smelled of cologne and chocolate chip cookies.

And I knew that out of all of the places I've lived, I was going to like Pickford, California best of all.


End file.
